The Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life
The Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life (formerly known as The Dork Diaries) is a 2020 romantic-comedy film which was directed by Mark Waters, the director of Mean Girls. This film is based on a book series written and illustrated by Rachel Renee Russell. Summary Fourteen-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day as part of the contract for his services. Nikki does not fit in with the wealthy, designer clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie labels Nikki as a "Dork" and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki befriends two other dorky girls, Chloe and Zoey, and Brandon, who she secretly has a crush on. But things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters a talent show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. Cast *Caitlin Carmichael as Nikki J. Maxwell, a fourteen-year-old girl and the main protagonist. **Brooklynn Prince as Young Nikki J. Maxwell *Amiah Miller as MacKenzie Hollister, the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique and Nikki's rival *Izaabella Alvarez as Chloe Christina Garcia, one of Nikki J. Maxwell's best friends *Kyla Drew Simmons as Zoeysha "Zoey" Ebony Franklin, Nikki Maxwell's best friend, along with Chloe Garcia. *Mace Coronel as Brandon Roberts *Gia Balzano as Brianna Lynn Maxwell, Nikki Maxwell’s rambunctious 6-year-old sister *Kyla Kenedy as Jessica Hunter, MacKenzie Hollister's best friend. *Alisha Newton as Violet Baker, Nikki Maxwell's good friend. *Alex Hibbert as Theodore L. Swagmire III *Millie Bobby Brown as Marcy Simms, Nikki, Chloe and Zoey's new friend. *Cate Elefante as Amanda Hollister, MacKenzie Hollister's sister. *Zachary Levi as Mr. Maxwell *Danielle Fishel as Mrs. Maxwell *Ewan McGregor as Principal Winston *Glenn Close as Mrs. Wallabanger Soundtrack * = included in the soundtrack album #Hillary Duff - Chasing the Sun (heard during the opening titles) #Charli XCX - Break the Rules #The Vamps - Hurricane #The Veronicas - Popular #Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together #Jessie J - Domino (first song heard during the credits) #3 Pin Socket - Lost In Misery (second song heard during the credits) ;Not included on the soundtrack *Demi Lovato (ft. Cher Lloyd) - Really Don't Care (used in the trailer, but not in the film itself) Trivia *This film is 65 minutes long. *This film will be distributed by Universal Pictures and Focus Features with Village Roadshow Pictures. *The film was shot in Vanouver, Toronto, Los Angeles, and Montreal. . Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on books Category:Family films Category:Films directed by Mark Waters Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Focus Features films Category:Shanell0420's Ideas Category:Live-action films Category:2017 Category:Family Category:2017 films Category:PG Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films shot in Canada